Digimon: Digiterrestials
by Rhiannon Shangri-la
Summary: A new plain of existence is emerging known as the Digital World, home to the Digimon. Little is known about these new creatures and it's not just the humans that want to destoy them. Will Digimon be forever destroyed or can their allies save them?


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own this world of Digimon.

A/N: Been a really long time since I last watched Digimon and everything. I just hope that this fic seems interesting enough that you get hooked. I want at least fifteen reveiws if you want to see another chapter of this story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Digimon: Digiterrestials 

__

Prologue

A boy with bright red hair ran on the desert terrain in the silent night. The stars smiled wickedly in the night. The red headed boy stopped and looked up at the night sky as a black cloud came around and swirled over the quarter moon.

"No!" she shouted as he looked up into the air. His eyes went wide in fear.

He heard a stop from behind him. The boy turned around to look into the eyes of a seventeen-year-old girl. She had raven black hair and bright hazel eyes. She wore a black shirt with a black leather jacket. She clutched her right arm with her left hand. In her right hand was a computer disk.

A strange device that was fancied to her belt glowed. The red headed boy looked at it. The sound of choppers cut through the air then. They both looked up in the sky to see helicopters come from the east, straight at them.

The girl grabbed the boy's right hand with her left one. She shoved the disk into his hand. 

"Get out of here!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. 

The boy shook his head. "What is this?" he said, he looked at the disk in his hand.

"Just take that disk to Maria Ohashi in Japan! That disk cannot fall into their hands!!"

"But what is it?!" yelled the red headed boy. The helicopters approached nearer, and the black cloud was expanding.

"Its what my people need to survive! GO!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs so much that her throat hurt.

The red headed boy looked at her. He turned and ran. When he was about fifty yards away, he looked back to see and a slender nine-foot tall creature was besides her. It stood on its back legs. And from what he saw the creature was defending her against what looked like powerfully built humans.

He took a step backwards. "No way," he said breathlessly. The boy started to run again. He kept running until he heard a load explosion. The ground shook and he fell to the ground. He felt the heat in the wind from far way brush his back and hair. The disk fell from his hands and a few feet into the dirt.

He flinched a little before he got up and picked up the disk. He looked back over to where he had left her and saw a large fire in the distance. "Good bye, Angela."

He heard a whiny from behind him. He turned around to see a bay color mare. She was reined and bareback. She brushed the ground with one of her left hooves.

The boy reached out his hand and caressed her muzzle. "Didn't I tell you to wait at the border?"

She snorted at him. 

"No matter, come here," the mare came over and moved so that he could mount her. When he did, he took the reins in one hand, in the other he held the disk. He looked at the plain disk one more time before putting it in his caught pocket. Five hours later, he was on a plane to Japan.

_____________________________________________________`

Lyaramon moved like a lioness in the tall grass. Her muscles rippled with the power she took in each stride.

She stood about two feet and a half tall. She had a spotless clean ivory white fur. Her paws were bandaged in orange bandages in the back up to her knees. And her front paws were bandaged in blue and green. Over chest was a blue leather vest with a V shaped caller where a ruffle of fur came out. Her lion-like tail was twice as long as her body and crimson red. Her ebony ears were pointed with tips of hair the top.

She heard something from behind her. Lyaramon leapt around and bared glittering white teeth. She looked up in the sky to see a thorny vine lashed at her. She leapt put of the way and looked up to see a humanoid woman Digimon dress in a red dress. Her head was covered over by a rose hat. On her back were leaf fairy wings.

She pulled up the thorny vine in the air then. "Rose Whip!" Her voice cut through the air like a thorn as she lashed out the vine at Lyaramon.

Lyaramon leapt back a pace. As soon as she stood on the ground she felt a strange sensation was in her mind.

A strong urge kicked at Lyaramon's mind then. She charged at the other Digimon, her mind was filled with understanding in that moment.

The other Digimon's name was Rosemon. She was at the Mega level. Her main attack was Rose Whip

Lyaramon grimaced at the situation. She was a Rookie Digimon and how could a Rookie beat a Mega?

__

We can do this! Said a female voice in the back of Lyaramon's mind.

A strong fire of bloodlust filled her heart. She charged at Rosemon then. Rosemon pulled back her whip and lashed it out at Lyaramon. When the whip reached Lyaramon, Lyaramon lashed out her tail and the whip and her tail intertwined. The thorns sunk into her skin; blood started to drip out. Lyaramon grimaced.

She pulled back her tail then and the whip went sailing in the air and landed on the ground. 

Lyaramon looked up at Rosemon and smiled maliciously. She charged at the Mega and jumped in the air. The Rosemon pulled out a giant leaf then and tried to use it as a shield.

"Nature Shield!!" yelled Rosemon. 

"Razor Claws!!" yelled Lyaramon. Her claws glowed white and sunk into the light green energy shield. She hung in mid air like. Small tear shaped leaves came out of the shield then and started to cut at Lyaramon. Lyaramon let out an angst roar before she collapsed to the ground. Defeated.

The Rosemon landed gracefully on the ground. And from a screen in another dimension in, fourteen year old Keiko Amano smacked her head with her right hand.

"I can't believe we lost that one," she said. 

On the computer screen there were the two female Digimon who had just fought. Her Digimon, Lyaramon, was laying on the right; her energy pole on the top right of the screen was out. Rosemon's energy pole was barely empty, and the word "winner" was flashing again and again.

Keiko minimized the screen. She clicked on her chat room box which a girl's face appeared she started to talk.

"Nice match, Lyaramon," said the picture.

"Yeah, yeah," said Keiko. She put her head on her arm.

"Well, I hafta go, see you 'round." The girl's picture clicked out then. 

Keiko clicked on the screen with Lyaramon lying unconscious. It looked like she was now watching a nature document now, not a Digital Battle.

A person came up behind Keiko then. The person who came up behind her had dark hair and piercing eyes. Another Digimon appeared then. It was humanoid and stood about four to five feet high. He had a wizard's hat and cape. A scarf covered up his mouth. His skin was blue and his eyes were a piercing green. He reached down a glove hand and started to heal Lyaramon with eerie green light. 

"No matter how much we may want to deny it, we can't escape the reality that they're real," said the person who was a girl about sicteen. 

On the screen, Lyaramon looked up to see Wizardmon. They both turned their heads at the screen.

Keiko's eyes started to quiver. She stood up then and picked up her bag. She walked to the door and looked behind her. Five human faces were staring at her. Four of them were at a computer with a Digimon on their computer screens. 

"Amano," said a dark blue haired boy. "What's wrong."

Keiko's hand was on the doorknob, shaking. "By grandmother just died." She left the room in a hurry so that known of them could catch her.

Keiko walked down the flight of stairs at her school. Even though it was Saturday she had come. Keiko didn't have on her school uniform. She wore a plain white shirt. A royal blue vest. She wore a pair of black jeans. Her long ebony hair was pulled back in a horsetail. Her skin was a pale ivory color. Her eyes were her best features, a deep sapphire blue. 

Keiko opened the door and walked down the sidewalk. So much was going on in her life now. Like the fact that her grandmother was now dead and the funeral was soon. Then there was the fact that her sister was having a baby soon. Also that fact that exams were coming and summer was just around the corner. 

Then that last fact was Lyaramon. Keiko stopped as she thought of her Digimon. Even though she had never really met Lyaramon, she felt responsible and compassion to the Digimon. There was also the fact that her friends believed Digimon were real. And Keiko guessed she believed it to.

She shook her head then as she stopped at the bus stop. "Digimon aren't real!" she said to herself.

A tall man looked at her then. He had on glasses and held a beeper in his hands. Keiko shot him a death glare. "What?" she said coldly.

The man looked away. 

The bus came then. The doors opened and Keiko climbed in the in the bus and walked to the back. As she sat down, Keiko looked out the window at a girl with blonde hair, with a bulging backpack on her back.

_____________________________________________________`

Thirteen-year-old Irene Ohashi walked down the sidewalk. She had shoulder length golden blonde hair. On the left side of her hair was a dove shaped hairpiece. Her eyes were album shaped dark brown colored. Her skin was peachy. She wore red wristbands over her wrists. Her tennis shoes were dark blue with gray highlights. She wore limb green pants. Her shirt was deep ocean blue with a lavender-blue butterfly on it.

Irene felt her backpack fidget then. She took her backpack off her shoulders and looked around her. Irene ran into an alleyway and opened the top to her backpack.

A large red parrot head popped out, gagging for breath. "I'm dying," said the parrot over dramatically.

"Not!" said an annoyed Irene.

The parrot was very handsome. He stood almost two feet high. He had a red body and head. His wings were purple and the tips of his wings outstretched with feathers that were all different colors. There were three feathers on the top of his head. An emerald one, a limb green one and a sky blue one. Both His beak and his feet were orange-yellow. His chest had a white spot on it. And his tail feathers were the basic red, blue, green, yellow and purple.

"Why did I have to get you as my human?" said the parrot Digimon.

"Tukoman!" said Irene.

"What?" The parrot flapped out of the backpack and landed on Irene's head.

"Get off my head!" shouted Irene. She put her hands on her head and Tukomon flapped off and landed on the ground. Her backpack landed on the ground and tipped over. Pencils, a computer disk and a strange device came out of her backpack.

Tukomon nudged the device. "Word of advice, you might want to keep this some where safer."

Irene knelt down and picked up the device. It was about the size of a small fist. 

"Sorry," said Irene. "But I don't know what to do with it."

"And me," said Tukomon.

Irene shot him a death look. "What can I do? Send you back to the Digital World?"

"No, please!!!" shouted Tukomon nervously. He hugged her leg with his wings like they were arms. "I'm be your loyal slave for ever and ever! Just don't send me back THERE!!" he sobbed and shouted at the same time.

Irene looked at him. "I'm not going to send you back to the Digital World. What's so wrong with that place anyway?"

Tukomon withdrew and shuddered. "Its weird. I can't explain it."

"Is it," asked Irene quietly, kneeling. "Is it like it's not… real?" 

Tukomon shook his head. "No. But…" Tukomon shook his head again and had a pensive look. "Its like there are no boarders on reality. That's okay. But sometimes, the Digimons, it's like you don't know what to expect from them. Like one moment you're laughing with your best friend or having the best time of your life. The next thing you know your friend and like a million other people want to kill or battle you."

"So you always got to look over your shoulders. That's one hell of a life."

Tukomon shook his head. "But that's not all of it."

Irene's eyes widen and she looked down at her Digimon. "What is all of it?"

"There's the Patrollers."

"The Patrollers?" squawked Irene.

"Big orbs. They float around in the sky and they shoot out these beams at Digimon, making them disappear. Most Digimon hind when they come. They're usually never found but sometimes the Patrollers are there all day."

Irene felt numb inside. "It seems horrible. Is that all?"

"Just from the life I lived," said Tukomon. "I heard lot's of other stories from Digimon about their lives. One person once told me of the Gamers."

Irene raised an eyebrow. "Gamers? I've heard of people like that."

"Really?" said Tukomon.

"Yeah," said Irene, gesturing with her hands. "They play Digimon RPG and they're supposed to be really good at it. Sort of like an Internet guild or something. I think I met one once."

"Really? Do you remember their name?" asked Tukomon. "The Gamers I know of are humans that can control a Digimon's thoughts, emotions and actions. They can even call Digimon into the Real World."

Irene's eyes widen in disbelief. "No way." The beeper in Irene's backpack went off then. They both jumped and Irene hurriedly pulled out her beeper and cell phone. She clicked off her beeper and clicked on her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Irene?" said her father on the other end.

"Daddy?" said Irene, relief flooding over her for some strange reason. Tukomon let out a sigh. "Hi!"

"Hey," he said warmly. "I picked up dinner so you'd better be home soon."

"Okay," said Irene to her father. She clicked off her cell phone. "We'll talk later." She put everything back inside backpack. Even Tukomon though he didn't agree to it.

"Give me one good reason I hafta go in the backpack!"

"Al right, I guess I can carry you around in my arms and you can behave as a stuffed animal."

Tukomon looked up. "And be seen by everyone?"

"Yep!" chirped Irene happily.

"I'd rather be in he backpack!!"

_____________________________________________________`

Maria Ohashi sat in a small basement office hunched over at a computer. She only had one more test to try and she would find out that weather her theories were correct or not. If they were correct, this could change the world.

She sat patiently at the computer as it ran the program and test. When it was finished, a single word appeared on her screen. It flashed "Positive." Then, something opened up on the computer on the computer screen. 

It was a picture of a desert terrain. It was afternoon and already Maria Ohashi felt the warm hair. 

She lifted up her hand to the screen and touched the edge of the computer screen. Her finger pressed against the screen. She moved her finger to the desert picture and it passed though. Maria Ohashi couldn't control her glee of excitement. She pressed her whole hand to the screen and it passed thru the computer.

Maria jerked her hand back and wheeled back in her chair. "Yes!" She laughed happily like a young schoolgirl.

The door belle ringed then. Maria Ohashi guessed that it was either her daughter or her husband. She got out of her office and left the door wide opened. She walked happily down the stairs. 

Her hand out stretched and she grasped the doorknob. She twisted it open, a smile on her face.

"Hi, you'll never guess," she was met in the face by a metal pip opening in-between the eyes. The last thing she ever heard was the sound of a riffle being fired.

_____________________________________________________`

The red headed boy walked on the street where Maria's Ohashi's house was. He walked calmly until he heard the out of a gunshot.

His first instinct was to run, but the thought of someone being hurt overcame him. He ran down the street to where he had heard the gunshot. 

As he reached the driveway, a black car came out of the driveway. He got a good look at who was driving the black car, two men in black suits with dark sunglasses on.

He saw the black car drive smoothly yet roughly. As the black car past him, one of the men tossed something out the window at the boy.

It hit him in his stomach and he collapsed to the ground in pain. He put a hand over his stomach and looked down to see a small handheld gun.

His mind clicked and his eyes widen. After a few moments he got and ran to the driveway and up it. When he reached the front door he stopped dead in his cracks.

He could only guess that the woman was Maria Ohashi. She was laying face down on the ground with a bloody whole in her head.

He walked only up to the body, his mind numb and his feet seemed to be moving on there own. The boy's eyes were wide and quivering as he looked down at the body.

"HEY!!"

The red headed boy turned his head to see a man who had to be a passer by. He had dark hair and eyes.

The redheaded boy looked at the body then at the man that was coming toward him. He ran away form the woman and jumped the finch from her house easily. He ran down the alleyway and away from the man who he could hear shouting for him to comeback.

_____________________________________________________`

About a week after her mother death, Irene stood in a graveyard at a funeral. She dressed in a black dress that had been in the back of her closet for months, maybe years. This was probable the first time she had ever worn it.

She stood next to her father under a black umbrella as she watched the priest say the final pray to God and the earth.

"Amen," he said.

"Amen," everyone else chorused after him.

There was the slamming of his Bible and the coffin was lowered into the ground. 

Irene looked up at her father. His dark eyes were unreadable and his face grim. Irene couldn't believe what was going on. Tear poured down her face as she turned and ran away from the crowd, running what seemed like forever.

"Irene," she heard her father yell after her but she didn't stop running. Irene kept running to another end of the large graveyard.

She stopped when the device in her purse started to glow. She looked at it and let out a shattering sob of sorrow.

Flew and landed on one of the hedge stones. Irene looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Tukomon," she said sadly.

"Is that…"

Both Digimon and girl turned their heads to the left to see a girl a year older than Irene. She had glossy black hair and gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"Is that a Digimon?" she asked. 

_____________________________________________________`

N/A: Review if your interested!


End file.
